


Cat’s Cradle

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Incest, M/M, bratty kitten eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Zeke and Eren fuck around, but who’s gunna find out? [Modern AU] pwp
Relationships: Zeke Yeager/Eren Yeager, onesided rivaere, zekere
Comments: 24
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for zombu, who keeps drawing cute / sexy zekere that this fic is inspired by

The couch creaks under them as Zeke flexes his hips up into Eren’s. Eren’s hips roll down to meet his, his plush thighs clamping down around Zeke’s waist as Zeke’s cock has trouble delving in, near out, of Eren’s tight slick hole. Eren gasps eagerly near his ear, his fingers clutching at the fabric of his long sleeved shirt. His slim body felt under Zeke’s hands as he slides them up from Eren’s wide hips, the dip of his waist up his torso, flicking his thumbs across Eren’s nipples, making him cry out hard. Harder as Zeke thrusts harder, turning Eren from above him so he’s pressing him down into the cushion of the seat, fucking him deliriously. 

The wet sound of his plunging cock into Eren’s clutching anus, squelching with each eager squeeze. Eren’s knees brought up about Zeke’s hips, his slim legs in the air, the toes of his feet curling and parting as Zeke hits against Eren’s prostate relentlessly. 

Zeke pushes up Eren’s sweater, a print of kittens on it, nearly as cute as his kitten beneath him. Beseechingly his lovely green eyes hold him, ready for big brother to make him cum and to cum inside him. His cute Eren, who had tried to deny him earlier. His cool attention on his handheld game console, a piece of hard candy rolling around in his mouth. Eren’s pursing pink lips as he’d sucked on it, his lowered gaze in concentration. Not batting a lash as Zeke had sat next to him, and tucked him up onto his lap. Eren content with this, even snuggling the crown of his head up into Zeke’s chin. As Zeke had nuzzled his face against Eren’s silky dark brown hair. The scowling dip of Eren’s slender brow indicating his annoyance as Zeke’s beard got some strands caught up in it. The hard candy eaten as Eren had huffed angrily, feeling Zeke’s arm around his waist, a hand squeezing his thigh, but most importantly big brother’s erection pushing up against his ass-

Eren had slapped his hands away. Finally shutting off the console. Setting it aside on the coffee table. Cooled mugs of coffee and the sweet cinnamon cake Zeke had brought out for them, to be had later. For all Eren’s previous disinterest, his true feelings bled through. As he’d turned around upon Zeke’s lap, unbuckled his belt and started pumping his long hard cock. The clothes on their lower bodies easily peeled away as Zeke had set to giving his fickle princess what he wants.

Eren indulging him in this as he spreads his legs wider to allow Zeke to fuck him to the hilt, drool dripping from his parted and moaning mouth. Zeke feels the pricks of Eren’s nails through his shirt as he drags it back, then on his skin as Eren takes a hold of the sweat slick flesh, scratching up it as the couch creaks every half second with Zeke pounding into Eren even harder. Eren’s hips rising up exhaustedly to meet his, his legs spread so wide, his back curving a delicious arch that accentuates his teased and perked nipples as his sweater slides down, letting Zeke have a better taste, a firmer suck. Zeke grunting as it feels so good inside his cute little brother. Eren’s cries pitched and loud as he cums, feeling big brother ejaculate. 

His long legs high in the air as Zeke unloads hot and heavily inside him, cum splattered across his full belly. Zeke’s cock obvious within his Eren. Eren panting and swallowing breath heatedly as he collapses against the couch, his thighs parted and his legs slacked.

After Eren’s finally caught his breath, Zeke content to look him over, his pretty face, the dark locks sticking to his red cheek and Zeke’s chest. A shiver of arousal prickling his spine though he’s spent, on looking at Eren’s averted gaze. Exasperated as he scolds, “You’re horrible big brother.”

Zeke is quick to rectify the problem, pressing his mouth hungrily and wet over Eren’s. Whom he knows loves kissing. Eren’s tongue glides against his, mimicking how Zeke had fucked his asshole only moments ago. Eren gasping against his answering probing tongue and his rough hands, eager to touch Eren some more.

Suddenly Eren turns his face from him, his demeanor demure, shy and sweet with his red ears and cheeks. Zeke is suddenly hard again, desperate to give Eren whatever he wants. He presses his mouth to Eren’s slim neck, his bread scratching against it and Eren’s hot ear as he says- “Is that not what you wanted? My little kitten,” Zeke is ready to turn Eren onto his hands and knees and mount him from behind for their second round.

But Eren turns to him, his light smile mischievous almost as he says, “You’re horrible Zeke, did you forget?”

There’s a click from the front door as it’s unlocked.

Zeke did forget.

Eren reminding him,

“Dad’s supposed to come home today.”

Zeke hears static in his ears, then-

“Boys? Boys are you home? Can one of you come undo the bolt?”

Eren uses a leg, cum dripping across the thigh, to push Zeke off the couch.

“Big brother is coming to do it daddy! Give him a moment! I don’t know what he’s doing right now, but I’m about to get in the shower!”

Zeke scrambles to make himself decent as Eren picks up his clothes and heads for said shower.

Grisha calling out a little dejectedly as Zeke takes his time coming to unbolt the door, wanting to look at Eren’s plump reddened ass, dripping with his cum a second longer. Waiting for the bathroom door to close before he slowly heads to undo the bolt.

—

Grisha is grinning at both of them. 

Still pleased about Eren calling Zeke “big brother” and Grisha “daddy” usually he says it rather sarcastically nowadays, complaining to both he’s not a child anymore. Eren must really have missed him and some of that had rubbed off to Zeke’s benefit.

Grisha happily tucks into the pot roast, roasted potatoes and mashed peas Eren has prepared for his homecoming. His mouth half full as he mentions, chipper.

“I’m all caught up on work for now so how about the three of us have a nice vacation huh?”

Eren is frowning at that, “I don’t know if it’s a good time for me dad. I’ve got exams soon.”

Zeke feels sweat glide down his neck as Eren’s slight smile of before makes its way towards Zeke once more, as he says to Grisha, “I know Zeke hasn’t used his vacation days yet.”

Zeke wants to kiss Eren’s pretty mouth, set to torture him in all ways possible.

“...that’s a shame, but we should all go when it’s us three together,” Grisha remarks.

Zeke is frowning. He may be the first born but Eren was the favourite. He and Grisha had never gotten along, it was only with Grisha’s second marriage after Zeke’s mother had passed and Eren came into the picture that they’d started getting along. A mutual front to protect and love Eren... Eren especially clingy when his mother had passed. Hating to be alone. If not with daddy, then he needed to be with big brother...

Zeke is biting his lip looking at Eren’s bad choice of shirt today, his favoured low neck with the ties. It doing no job at all to hide the fat hickies Zeke had left. Eren is tearing a dinner roll, buttering it, passing one half to Grisha and the other for Zeke as Grisha starts, noticing when Eren sat up, his grimace.

“Are you alright Eren? Is your leg bothering you? I noticed earlier when you were bringing the food you were limping a little-“

“-it’s nothing!” Eren starts too shrilly for it to be so. The roll half he’d been reaching to put on Zeke’s plate shoved into Zeke’s mouth to prevent any ill timed tease that may hit too close to home. Zeke had gotten very comfortable with the prolonged absence of their father.

Eren tries again, more composed.

“I think I pulled a muscle the other day.”

“You did?” Grisha’s concerned expression surely indicates he wants to investigate the pained area, as a doctor and doting father-

“Y-yeah. While me and Zeke were playing catch ball in the park. But it’s nothing to worry about daddy.”

Grisha seems pacified by that, “Well just be more careful next time.”

With Eren his tone had been soothing, assured- with Zeke it turns a touch stern like the old days as he says, “Zeke. You need to be more careful with Eren. Watch out for him.”

Zeke nods as he slowly chews the mushy roll. Eren giving a little irritated huff.

“You two worry too much!”

—

A huff he hears again when Eren discovers him in his bed. Eren trying to say something but unable to as he must bring his hands up to his mouth, to cover his moan. 

Big brother had not only snuck under the covers but pulled down the small shorts he sleeps in, only the tank top left. Zeke had parted his thighs and the cheeks of his ass and was set to eat out his still swollen hole, while fisting his small cock, eager to have Eren flushed and pleasured in his grasp.

Zeke sure to rub his beard along the most sensitive crevices of Eren’s smooth thighs, trembling and brushing up against the coarse gold hair slow and hesitant. Savouring it in that shy manner that makes Zeke rock hard. Eren had kicked him out of bed before from the burns. Zeke had sworn he would do his best to prevent it. And even shaved the beard off to Eren’s distress. Zeke growing it back at Eren’s insistance.

He’d only wanted to be careful to please his princess. Since his princess’s thighs are sensitive, his nipples sensitive, his fluttering heart, and changing mood. His sweet sweet Eren who eventually, for once confessed to Zeke as they’d fucked, Eren’s hands caressing his face, his cheek that he’d had a difficult time cumming without the rough feel of Zeke’s beard, his mouth. 

Zeke makes sure Eren feels it well, Eren feels good, to take the initiative to feel big brother for himself. Zeke knows Eren likes the illusion of independence just like he likes the reality of big brother pining him down and fucking his hole raw. Zeke sets to task that tonight, Eren swearing at him under his breath, his hands pushing at his shoulders, unable and actually unwilling for him to stop. As Zeke rubs his slick cock between the cheeks of Eren’s groped ass. Easing into his anus, tender from their frenzied fuck on the couch earlier today.

Eren grits down on his teeth, his brow dipping as Zeke’s long invasive cock fills him up again. Eren panting when Zeke begins to move, thrusting inside him, Eren forgetting to be quiet as he starts to cry out. High and sweet, with Zeke’s cock giving a painful friction that’s a prelude to pleasure once he’s deep enough. And he always gets there quickly. He knows how to please Eren. Eren’s slender fingers are clutching at his shoulders, his arms drawing him into a hold as Zeke embraces him. Covering Eren’s cries up with his mouth. Knowing Eren can only get louder. The further submerged he is in pleasure.

Zeke is occupied by their entangled breath and bodies as he tries his best to bring Eren to climax quick, so the bedsprings will stop and not give them away.

“Idiot,” Eren is calling him, for taking the risk. His fingers combing through Zeke’s wavy hair, almost too gently for how Zeke grunts and thrusts his cock inside his Eren. Eren biting back a moan, then doing as Zeke had, kisses him to cover up the noise as he messily cums. Hot and sticky between them as Zeke fills him up readily, Eren’s name falling from his lips a rapid prayer.

—

“Be honest...” Grisha starts, then more bravely, “with daddy, please, Eren.”

Eren is looking distraught, the strawberry jam toast Zeke had prepared for him and started feeding him by hand from habit (thank the goddesses they weren’t entirely half asleep for Zeke would have had Eren on his lap for breakfast... a quickie against the table before work...) its first bite hastily eaten. As Grisha asks-

“Eren last night... you had a man over didn’t you? Your boyfriend?”

Relief is in Eren’s once tense shoulders as Zeke’s tense up at the doorbell.

“That’s right daddy, and my b-boyfriend is here right now!”

“NO!” Zeke can’t help but shout as Eren ushers in the familiar sour face of his childhood friend, their neighbor and Zeke’s nemesis, Levi Ackerman.

“We’re going to be late. Is there only toast? I see it wasn’t Eren who made breakfast today.”

Levi speaks curtly, scraping butter and marmalade on some toast for himself anyway. Zeke’s nose scrunching in disdain as Levi helps himself to Eren’s half drunk mug of tea. Goddamn stalking short little brother stealing bastard-

Zeke knows it’s just a cover up but that doesn’t stop the cool hot anger seeping in his brain on Eren having taken Levi’s arm had led him to the kitchen to present him to their father. Whose sigh of relief Zeke will resent him for to both their graves.

“Oh! It’s Levi huh! I should have known. Haha, forgive daddy Eren he was worried your big brother was being too lenient with you-“

“And letting some stranger into the house?” Zeke snaps at Grisha, though Zeke very much would like to consider Levi a stranger.

“Let me drop you kids off,” Grisha suggests, Eren stomps a foot, pouting “I still have to change!”

Zeke wanting to punt Levi out the window, with Eren’s arm still linked in his, and Levi looking Eren up and down in his nightwear. His messy bedhead. Zeke fuming internally hoping their father doesn’t catch on to Levi’s appreciating stare, as if he doesn’t see this view enough. Though he’s seen it too often in Zeke’s opinion throughout the years.

Eren somehow convinces Grisha to go on a milk run (holding the empty bottle up “It’s all gone! I wanted to make pancakes!”) and for Levi to go on ahead, he needed to get ready and it would be awhile.

Zeke’s expression like he’s sucked on a rotten lemon even as Levi is out the door. Zeke not liking it one bit Eren had told him he’d explain later... and given that little freak a kiss to the cheek.

When all is said and done.

Eren turns to him huffily, “What are you waiting for? Dad won’t be gone long!”

Zeke’s heart soaring, his cock too as Eren insists Zeke bend him over the kitchen table and fuck him raw. Zeke’s hand clamped over Eren’s soft mouth, him keening highly and hotly as Zeke shoves his cock inside him. Eren’s hips rutting against the table ledge as he ruts his plump ass onto Zeke’s cock, crying out- “Big brother! Big brother! Too big! Ah! Ah! Anh-!”

It’s Eren this time that undoes the bolt for Grisha, trying to explain how the table broke... due to... the arm wrestling match.

Grisha too distracted by the broken table to notice Eren’s hobble to the shower. As Zeke in a more pleasant manner than usual, assures Grisha he’ll buy another.

This wasn’t the first time this has happened after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested by maboku

It’s a car ride and a trip by plane to the beaches of Hizuru.

Where their father Grisha has taken them, unable to be said no to on that family vacation he’d been vying for last spring, with summer in their midst.

Zeke had been hoping to use his vacation days from work for a getaway with Eren... which surely would have been suspicious with Grisha having all this time off this hot summer, had he not been included in the plans...

Zeke is sulking, all up until they check into the hotel and Grisha tells them to change into their swimsuits.

Zeke thanking the goddesses for the sun, the sea, the breeze, and most of all Eren’s delectable and slender frame in a frilly bikini set, white and pink, patterned with red strawberries. A straw sun hat atop his silky brown hair that trails past his shoulders, blue tinted wire framed sunglasses he takes off. Laughing as he puts them over their dad’s glasses. Grisha who has set up the parasol and the towels spread out on the sand.

Eren tells Grisha to sit to put the lotion on him, then bossily tells the same to Zeke. It torture to feel Eren’s hands on him as he spreads out the cool creamy liquid over his back and chest. Even more painful as he returns the favour. Careful on his grip, and the firmness of his fingers as he rubs the sunlotion onto Eren’s sunkissed skin. Not missing the way Eren turns his body into his hands. Zeke trying not to glance so obviously Grisha’s way as he rummages for a book.

“No no! Daddy! We came to the beach! Let’s swim a little!” Eren demands, cheery as Zeke’s just finished. Too tempted with the way he’d been spreading the lotion on Eren’s chest to pinch and feel at his nipples. Eren loops an arm with Grisha’s. Guiding him to the water, he turns back to toss his hat at Zeke. Calling, “Get some drinks won’t you? Big brother!”

Zeke goes to fetch them right away. 

On his return from the bar. A tray at hand with the fruity cocktails, slices of pineapple over the rim of his gin and ramune soda. Peaches and strawberries in Eren’s vodka and rose. And something with mango for their dad, possibly sake. Little umbrellas accompanying the fruits. The ice clinks as he carefully sets the tray down. Watching in envy as Grisha and Eren wade about the water, splashing each other, their dad utterly drenched. Eren merciless.

Grisha returns to the shore a sopping mess head to toe, but it’s fine as the sun will dry him quick, Regardless he wrings some water from his red swimshorts. Careful about his glasses, and Eren’s sunglasses. He places them by the tray before reaching for a towel. Reminding Zeke to set his own pair aside before joining their little shark in the water. Eren swimming further out. Only his hair fanned out about him, Zeke can see. Tempting siren.

Zeke sips at his drink, handing over Grisha’s who sucks down his too quick, liking the taste. Without Eren to pester him he’s got his nose finally in his book. Zeke thinks he should make a smart comment on that- and how he should at least thank him for getting the drinks-

When Eren returns, also soaking wet. Grabbing at a towel next to Zeke, his hips slanted as he pats his hair, then his body. Zeke watching the water drops trail down it. The bikini sticking to all the right places. The sun warming him up but not quick enough that Zeke can’t see Eren’s perk nipples sucked up against the wet fabric.

Eren reaches back to pull at the back of the bottoms, a slapping noise of the material hitting his round ass.

“Zeke, my drink,” Eren has a hand out for him to pass it to him, the towel draped about his shoulders. Zeke hands it over quickly, enjoying the view of Eren’s parted and plump thighs from where he’s seated on the towel beneath the parasol. Eren takes a few sips of the drink Zeke had chose for him. His pretty face alight with delight at the sweet flavours. He eats a couple pieces of the fruit before passing on a slice of peach to Zeke’s mouth.

Letting big brother lick and suck at his fingers, Grisha still immersed in his book. Eren giggles at his probing tongue, running across the slender digits. 

Eren wipes his hand on the towel, “I wanna try yours too.”

Eren crouching before him, lowered onto his knees, his chest jutted forward. A lock of hair falls over a shoulder. His fingers tugging at Zeke’s blue swimshorts for further attention. Eren need’nt do that, Zeke is always paying him attention.

“Here my princess,” Zeke passes his drink, Eren taking it eagerly, sipping from the straw Zeke had. 

He smacks his lips, “Mmm mine is better,” his lovely eyes turn from Zeke’s drink to his, a reshuffle as drinks are returned. Eren holds his up to Zeke to try. Zeke sucks on Eren’s straw, Eren coming to sit next to him. His leg pressed against Zeke’s.

“I chose the sweetest one for you is why,” Zeke remarks. Eren steals the slice of pineapple from his drink. Zeke watching hungrily as Eren eats it, his pink lips soft; juice runs across his fingers, which he licks at. A pink tongue Zeke wants to suck on.

After the snack, Eren is tugging his arm, “Come on.”

This time leading him to the water, Eren sets to have him swim further out. To see where he’d wanted to explore. A little further along the coast, where a fissure of rocks stick up. Zeke understands Eren’s intentions exactly when he can see it takes some effort to look out beyond the rocks. Enough to spy Grisha’s position, and not too far a distance if they’re called for they won’t be able to reply...

However with the location’s seclusion-

Eren grabs at his arms, leading him to press him to the rock. Eren peeling down his bikini bottoms, so Zeke can see his erect little cock, then his pink hole as Eren turns around. Spreading his legs out, the bikini still half up on one cheek and scrunched down the other. Eren’s hips flexed back as he juts out his ass. His hands reaching back to spread his cheeks. They’re submerged in water to the thigh. The splashing not too obvious at first becomes vigorous. As Zeke lowers his shorts, enough for his cock to peek out and fuck Eren’s tight hole.

Eren humping back onto his cock fervently. As his hands brace against the sea weathered rock, his nipples rubbing against its coarseness through the fabric of his bikini. Big brother clutching at his fat ass, kneading it as he fucks Eren’s hole raw. Zeke’s grunting buried under the cry of the seagulls as Eren tries not to let his moaning be overheard.

Eren is so pretty. It’s been difficult, though it’s only been two days of travel. To not touch him as he likes, fuck him as he likes. Zeke’s groan is gruttal and low as Eren sobbingly takes him to the hilt, rapidly and continuously, Zeke’s hands slide up to Eren’s hips to plunge inside him quicker and deeper. Zeke cums, allowing his princess to fuck against his spilling cock until he too cums. Sticky and wet across his bare belly, white cum on the frills as well.

Eren swallowing his pants, as he shakily turns around. Tugging up his bikini bottom. Unaware of his breast poking up over a flat cup, the nipple rubbed raw from the rock. Eren leans against the rock. His thighs clenched as he’s reluctant to let Zeke’s seed spill from him yet. Enjoying the warm fullness of big brother’s love for him inside him. Zeke is nearly mad from desire from that thought alone. Then Eren’s flushed face, still coming down from his climax. 

His moist dark eyelashes fluttering. His reddened lips parted for breath. His damp dark hair sticking to his cheek, a strand at his bit at lips as Eren had contained his screams. Lips Zeke has yet to kiss today. The curve of his slim waist, his fuller belly bedecked in the shimmering droplets of ocean water and their sweat, glistening in the sun, with a splattering of their ejaculation. Zeke’s whole body thrums, hot and throbbing, needing to be enclosed again in Eren’s pulsing heat-

Eren is looking up at him, his pretty green eyes earnest and tender. Zeke leans in kiss him-

When he hears Grisha calling for them.

A hurried wash up via a dip, quickly done, as they return to the other side of the shore.

—

Zeke does not appreciate Eren’s foot, devious in its current expedition.

Under the table, what had started as a playful game of footsy. Had turned into something more dangerous. The toes flexing, his bare foot slipped from the sandal to tease what Zeke had been trying to will away, a growing erection.

The music is loud in the far too “hip” for either of them restaurant, Zeke surmises of himself and Grisha. But one of Eren’s age group may feel at home here. The food looks artistic and the beer is unlimited. Which is what had initially prompted Eren to suggest this place, Grisha giving in instantly on seeing Eren’s ecstatic grin.

And so at the rounded table, a blue tablecloth over it. Grisha has already had too many drinks and Zeke just the one. Scarily Eren can hold his alcohol real well; he must have gotten that from Carla. 

Eren’s voice louder to be carried over the upbeat techno music.

“Don’t drink anymore, the food isn’t here yet!” Eren chides Grisha, an exasperated gesture of his hand knocks over his bag, the contents spilling under the table.

Zeke can’t hear it but he sees the cute “Ah!” that shapes Eren’s sweet mouth, as he says-

“I’ll get it. Eat right away when the food comes, alright daddy?”

Grisha nodding. The food actually arrives right away after Eren’s words. Grisha’s sausage and chips platter coated in melted cheese. Likewise the hamburger plate Eren had ordered. Zeke feels a little left out with his spaghetti and clams but he’s not sure on his appetite. In a pressing predicament. Released momentarily from it as Eren’s foot slides down from his crotch and Eren disappears under the table to sort his things.

Zeke wondering if the spill was intentional, or a happy accident as he feels his zipper undone and Eren’s gentle fingers reaching to release his cock. Then the press of those pretty lips to the tip before he begins to suck at it. Zeke hoping their dad too drunk to hear Eren’s moans as he begins to deep throat Zeke’s cock. Likely if they’re heard it is mistaken for another weird sound effect in the very alternative music.

Zeke downs some more beer as an excuse for his flush. The blue hued dark lighting of the restaurant helps. It’s taking everything within him not to reach under the table and fill his fingers with Eren’s silky brown hair. Better help him get big brother’s cock down his throat. Eren is doing a good job on his own. Zeke reaching for his glass, bringing it up again this time to hide his expression as he cums inside Eren’s hot mouth. Eren Sucking him dry. Zeke finishes the large glass. His glasses fogged up.

Foam at his upper lip he licks at (“Yummy.”) as Eren finally rises from sorting his bag. He’d tucked Zeke back up and rezipped him. Making him careless to consider himself, a glob of Zeke’s cum still at the corner of his mouth.

“Looks good!” Eren chirps about the food, cutting into the hamburger steak. Grisha looks up just as Eren has taken the bite. The cheese masking the oversight.

Zeke rolls some pasta onto his fork.

Smiling, chipper, “I agree!”

—

Zeke is flipping through the channels. Nothing great on this late at night, a bunch of infomercials. He mutes the one about a blender, the volume had already been low for the sleeping and snoring Grisha. 

Eren walks out from his bath, a robe on as he shuts off the lights and walks over to his and Zeke’s bed. Their father in one of his own. Zeke remembers when they’d needed to separate beds on these trips. It had all started with his growth spurt, no longer was it fun to squish into one bed, the three of them.

The fight for who Eren slept with often fought until big brother was the clear winner in later years, and is now. Zeke shuts off the TV as Eren discards the robe, crawling under the covers with him. Zeke realises Eren is naked.

His surprised face apparent even in the moonlight from the crack of the curtains. Eren laughing hushedly at him.

“It’s fine Zeke. Dad is going to be out for a while.”

Deeply too from all that he drank today, tonight, and from the beach time fun they had. Eren making sure after lunch Grisha did not sneak away to his book to miss the volleyball, more swimming, seashell hunting... Eren had let him off the hook when they’d started building sandcastles however. How Grisha had managed to eat dinner, with Eren too insisting they walk among the vendors. Big brother treating him to ice cream, strawberry like his bikini.

Zeke’s cock grows large on thinking jealously, the men who’d got to gawk at his Eren on the beach today. Not knowing Eren is all his. Zeke unable to keep an arm around Eren’s small waist, nor kiss him deeply when someone’s gaze wandered for too long. 

Zeke bites back his grunts, as Eren straddles him. His long dark hair slipping past his shoulders as Eren juts his chest out. His nipples waiting to be sucked at, teased. Zeke would have liked to have been with him in his bath. Zeke feels Eren had wasted no time, preparing himself there. Eren rocks his hips back and forth, teasing Zeke’s long cock between the cheeks of his plump ass. His hole slick and ready for him, Eren’s body trembling as he eases the tip in before suddenly and eagerly sitting back on it entirely. His mouth open wide in a choked back cry as Zeke can no longer resist grabbing his hips. Zeke forces Eren to come down quick and tight around him. 

Eren whimpering then moaning as Zeke kneads his full ass, parting and clenching the cheeks as he fucks Eren’s hole. Zeke sighing deep and low in pleasure as Eren rocks above him. Riding him happily when Zeke lets him prop up on his knees, up and down, along Zeke’s cock repeatedly. Having a taste of it tonight not enough to make up for the lost days.

Eren’s voice is high, intoxicating as he continues to fuck himself on Zeke’s cock. The mattress squeaking vaguely covers Eren’s cute little needy noises, along with Grisha’s snores, in the beginning. Doing little to as Eren gets louder, his toes curling, his body dipping forward. To get big brother inside him just a little further. Eren’s skin warm and flushed in pleasure at Zeke’s cock filling him up, his hips humping back desperately for Zeke to touch that spot inside him that makes him want to scream.

Zeke is delirious to satisfy his pretty princess, and quickly. With how close Eren is to cumming. Zeke can tell by the curving arch of Eren’s back, the appetizing colour of his cheeks, his moist eyelashes, the heat of his tight wet anus, his rapid heartbeat, his parted mouth begging to be kissed.

Eren cries out sharply as Zeke’s hands hold up his torso, so Zeke can lean in and suck each cute nipple, thrusting his hips up to better meet Eren’s rolling hips, as Eren pants eagerly. Sweat rolling across his back, some trapped in the dip of it and his bruised ass. 

Zeke content when both of Eren’s nipples are wet and raw from him. Finally he allows Eren to lean forward. Laying against him, Eren kisses him far too adoringly than he deserves. Zeke possessively taking hold of Eren’s wide hips, feeling their shape and curve under his hands before he grunts like a beast, cumming inside his adorable little brother. Eren cumming right away after Zeke.

Eren protesting only when Zeke moves his mouth to Eren’s neck, wanting to place marks there, one of the prettiest places of Eren’s body, All of his Eren too pretty. Zeke forgets momentarily why it’s a bad idea, where they are. Solely concentrated on Eren.

“N-no! Don’t big brother!” Eren is whispering. Pushing at him weakly. Still within the euphoria of their climax, his voice is exceedingly cute. The way he sounds like he’s begging. It’s almost enough to make Zeke hard again already.

“Mmmn!” is Eren’s next endearing sound, as the slick noise of Zeke’s cock slowly being slid out of Eren’s cum filled hole, also makes a slick slap against his thigh as Eren steadily eases him out. His body trembling from exhaustion. Zeke assists him, lifting his kitten over to relax at his side. Eren’s eyelids drooping, the dark eyelashes Zeke so loves fluttering as Zeke kisses the top of his head. Eren’s legs entwined with his. A hand to his chest, the slender digits curling to the coarse blonde hair there.

“Good night my princess,” Zeke tells him softly, pulling at the comforter and sheets so Eren will be decent.

Zeke swears he’ll only sleep a little while, needing to get up before Grisha does for a shower. Likely he’ll have Eren go in with him. It won’t be odd if one of them dresses fully in there, only in there to “brush their teeth”.

It’s just so comfortable finally able to sleep with Eren at his side.

—

The rest of the trip is much like the beginning. Eren isn’t so heartless to keep getting their father drunk every night. Instead he keeps on finding new ways and new places to get him and Zeke their alone time. Eren’s specialty as a child had been getting lost. Only now it was on purpose, and like before it is big brother who always finds him.

The plane ride is quick going back, and the car ride quicker though they stop for donuts and iced coffees. Eren with the window down in the back and his shades on, as he resumes focus on his game. Grisha attempting to make small talk with Zeke who has the front seat. Eren likes to spread out in the back. And he likes a seat for his bag.

An extra box of donut holes in it, he keeps sporadically eating, and feeding to Zeke from the back. While getting after Grisha he can only hand them to him, and not feed him since he’s driving.

When Grisha gets too annoying Eren huffily returns to his backseat kingdom, ignoring them both. Zeke sadly pointing to himself, to say he isn’t the bad guy.

Eren kicks at his seat from the back, in complaint to his protests.

A leg Zeke will have propped up over his shoulder later that night when he’s sucking Eren’s cock and fingering his hole with his two dominant digits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ending scene is based on zombu's (WARNING NSFW/EXPLICIT BEHIND LINK) [fanart](https://twitter.com/harrymortentia/status/1364703092873326598) [linked w/permission]
> 
> the third part will include zekere + rivaere threesome (also as requested); the tags to the work will be updated then, thank you


End file.
